True Love's Curse
by SinginGirl
Summary: Harry gets a new neighbor~ Sydney Tomas~and a fellow Hogwarts student. They slowly fall in love-- but what about Cho? What plans does Voldemort have? . R/R! This is my first fanfiction!
1. The New Neighbor

*hey guyz, this is my first fan fic, and I hope y'all luv it!*  
  
Ch. 1  
  
The New Neighbor  
  
"Mom, must we move.all the way to England?" Sydney asked. She was downstairs, her light brown locks of hair pulled back in what seemed to be a ponytail. Her deep blue eyes looked tired from all of the packing. "Yes, we must! The Witchcraft and Wizardry school is much better! Trust me, in your new school, you will make lots of friends. I promise, it's for the better," Sydney's mom, Christine Tomas, explained. Christine stood up to face her daughter. Although Sydney was about three inches taller than her mother, leaving her at about 5"6, her mother's stressed hazel eyes told Sydney to leave the subject alone. Sydney groaned and calmly walked outside to the backyard of her North Carolina home. She went to the sanctuary where she kept her owl, Ginger, and her cat, Star. She knelt on the ground of the sanctuary and spoke to her enchanted cat.  
  
"Well Star, Mom says that we really are leaving. I don't understand why we must! But when I sent Ginger to a fellow witch over there, she told me something about Harry Potter. I've read some of the history books from over there! And know what? He is famous! And to think, I might be living next door to him! What a blast! And he is about my age! Wait.I think maybe a few months older. Can you believe it?" Sydney exclaimed. Star sat up straight and gave her a grin. Most muggles that would have seen that would be in extreme disbelief and run away, but in the Wizarding world, it is as common as the common cold.  
  
"Well, I guess I am glad for the move. The cats at Montoarts were too snotty for me. Plus they ate all of the mice! I hated that!" Star explained. She was a black cat with angelic blue eyes. Her eyes.the most magical part of her, are an emerald green.  
  
Sydney stood and held out her arm. With a whoosh Ginger landed on her arm. The gorgeous owl had exotic markings. She was an orange color with deep red/orange stripes running horizontally down her back. Her maroon eyes sparkled in hopes of a letter to deliver.  
  
Sydney pulled a manila envelope out of her coat pocket and gently tied it to the outstretched leg of Ginger.  
  
"You be a good girl Ginger. You're going all the way to Harry Potter, in Europe somewhere. Be sure to get it there ASAP! Be careful, and don't be afraid to stop at a fellow witch or wizard's house, they will be more than willing to help you." Sydney gently told Ginger. She patted her head and sent her on her way. Turning to Star, "Lets go.I think we are ready for our journey." She scooped up the purring cat and walked into the house, upstairs to her room, and started the little packing she had left to do.  
  
  
  
**It may be kinda boring, so R/R so I can improve in the future** 


	2. The Odd Letter

**I hope this is better**  
  
Ch. 2  
  
The Strange letter  
  
"I win again, Harry. You are no fun when it comes to Wizard chess! You practically stink!" proclaimed Ron Weasley. "I think your cheating some how.but since your so good at this, why don't I play you in Quidditch!" laughed Harry Potter, one of the most famous wizards all due to a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. "But I know I could be-" Harry started to say, but was cut off when they heard a tapping at the window. Harry calmly stood and let in the exhausted owl. "My gosh, Harry. Fan mail.again?" Ron proclaimed. He took the envelope and looked at the address. "Good Gosh! All the way from the United States! That must be far away! Oh, by the way Harry.where is it?" "Its about a continent away or so. Just across the ocean." Harry said calmly. He took the envelope and opened it. He unfolded the crinkled paper and started reading.  
  
Dearest Harry Potter, Hello, you probably.wait.you don't know me, but you know where I am going to live. I am Sydney Tomas. And as you have judged by the envelope, I live pretty far away. But since my father and mother have my education in mind, they want me to go to Hogwarts. I have read about it in books, and it sounds very interesting. Oh, could you do me a favor? I would like you to take care of the owl, Ginger, for about a day? That would be a GREAT help. Oh, about my house and how you know where I am going to live. You know how your Aunt and Uncle live on Private Drive? Well, their neighbor's house is up for sale. And well, my parents bought it. I just thought that I would introduce myself. and there is a picture of me. It's not that great, but I hope you like it. I can't wait to meet you. Thank you. Graciously Yours, Sydney Tomas  
  
Harry looked into the envelope to find a picture of a gorgeous girl. She had a fantastic smile, electrifying eyes, and beautiful sandy brown locks of hair, neatly put half up. She seemed to be nervous, but was smiling as if nothing worried her.ever. He thought back to the letter for a moment to recall how she said that this picture wasn't that great. "Harry! You mind? May I read it?" Ron persisted. Harry nodded his head and continued starring at the picture of Sydney. Ron snatched the letter out of Harry's other hand and began to read it. "Where is the picture Harry?" Ron asked as soon as he put the note down. "Right here." Harry nonchalantly whispered. Ron glared at Harry and withdrew the photograph from his hand. Ron starred in disbelief and had his jaw drop. "She.she.she.is bloody brilliant! Look at her Harry! She is gorgeous! I can't believe she can't wait to meet you. I can't wait to meet HER! But.in the letter she seems like a bookworm like Hermoine. I bet they would get along just fine." Ron sighed as he gazed into the picture. Sydney's picture glanced around, nervous about the people staring at her. She backed up and disappeared out of sight. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID RON! SHE LEFT!" Harry shouted. "I think she has you wrapped around her finger already. Go ahead and write her a letter back, but you'll have to send it tomorrow because it looks as if her owl is exhausted." Ron proclaimed. He gentle put the owl on his arm and led her upstairs. Ron glanced behind him, seeing Harry mesmerized by the picture. "Harry, come on! She will come back, just wait a while!" Ron called. Harry nodded and plowed up the stairs. "I wonder when she is moving in. I bet they are getting here by floo powder. I hope I can get back to private drive to greet her." Harry said to himself. "Blimey Harry, I do believe this is the first time I have ever heard you say 'I hope I can get back to private drive.'" Ron laughed. He put Ginger in Hedwig's empty cage. Ginger cooed and drifted off to sleep. "Look Harry, even her owl is gorgeous! I wonder if she has any sisters." Ron joked. Harry gazed at himself in the mirror in the corner of the orange room. His unkept black hair was all over the place, his green eyes twinkled, his stature slouched, but tall. He stood tall and put his shoulders back. "Ron, do you have a comb by any chance?" Harry called back to Ron. He searched around in a trunk and tossed an old wrangled black comb to Harry. "Thanks," Harry said as he tried to tame his hair. He stroked the comb through his hair a few times, then dropped the comb on the floor. He laughed at himself, for he looked like a whole other person. His black hair attempted to be parted in the middle, but overall, he looked. "Harry, what are you doing? I don't think I have ever seen you comb your hair! You look so handsome!" Mrs. Weasley, Ron's mom, proclaimed. Harry turned, slightly embarrassed. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley." He whispered.  
  
"What girl made you do that sweety? I hope she is a cute one! Do you have a picture of you sweetheart?" Mrs. Weasley teased. "Right here, Mum! I just coaxed her out!" Ron shouted as he ran the photo to his mom. Mrs. Weasley took it and gasped. "My goodness Harry, who is this girl? I have never seen her before!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. Harry looked down and turned a deep shade of red. "Mum, its Harry's new neighbor back on Private Drive. She is moving in! Her name is Sydney Tomas, and I think Harry has grown fond of her." Ron laughed. Harry shot a look at Ron, making him laugh even harder. "We were just getting back to writing her, weren't we Ron?" Harry said through his gritting teeth. "Uhh, yah. Sorry Mum, but you must leave us now." Ron said as he pushed her out of the room. Harry sighed and walked toward his bed. He took a pin and put the picture of Sydney next to a picture of himself, Ron, and Hermoine. He stepped back and looked as his collection. His eyes scanned the other photographs, and slowly came to one that was close to his heart, a picture of him and Cho Chang, his crush from Huffle Puff. She was in year six now, just one ahead of Harry. He shook off the emotions coming to him. He once again looked at Sydney, who was now resting her head gently on her arm. Harry fell back on his bed and starred up at the ceiling. "Ron, what should I say? I feel like a fool!" Harry said worried. "Harry, she doesn't even know you! She probably thinks you're the coolest person in the world, all because you're famous! Don't worry about it, she will love you." Ron said reassuringly. "Yeah, I guess your right. Thanks." Harry said, and turned over, and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
**R/R!!! I need suggestions.any would work!** 


End file.
